A New Era for Freddy's
by Wittloc
Summary: What would happen if the original owner of Freddy's died, and Mike became the new co-owner? Rated 'T' for some adult language, and somewhat gory content.
1. Prologue

_**July 19, 1980 - 1 PM | Mike's House**_  
>Meet the Schmidts. The family consisted of a young 4 year old boy named Mike - and his parents.<br>This day was special. Mike's parents were going to take him to a new pizzeria that was going to open in an hour. The news was covering a ton of it, as this pizzeria was special. Mr. Schmidt was watching the news, as this popped up: "And now, the new advancement in technology is here, a small low-budget pizzeria is opening, known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This pizzeria consists of animatronics that will actually walk around and interact with people. It's opening in 1 hour, and a line is forming up. More information later."

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 19, 1980 - 1:30 PM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza<strong>_  
>They were opening in 30 minutes. It's a big day for the owner, Mr. Fazbear. The main staff at Freddy's were John the manager, Rachel the waitress, Tom the cook and Will the janitor. Will was making last-minute dust-ups and more, Tom was preparing the ingredients, Rachel was reading the menus and John was with Mr. Fazbear, observing the animatronics together.<br>The animatronics consisted of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and a fourth one, located in a different location known as Pirate's Cove - Foxy the Pirate Fox. These animatronics are able to think and have emotions, like humans.  
>"So, are they ready for their first live show?" asked Mr. Fazbear. "I think so, we've been training them for the past few weeks." John said. "So, Freddy, are you excited for your first show?" Mr. Fazbear said. "I think so, but I'm feeling a bit.. strange. As if I don't want to do it." "I think you are nervous. It's kind of like when you are scared about something. But I think you can do it though." John said. "I hope so." Freddy said. "So, we're gonna perform the songs in front of a bunch of 'children?" Bonnie asked. "Yup, some adults too. If you can pull it off, it's gonna be a big advancement in the world." John said. "How so?" Chica asked. "Well, there's never been an animatronic who can interact with people and have emotions." "So, we be pretty special then, yarr?" asked Foxy, who was approaching behind John and Mr. Fazbear. "Yes, you 4 are very special." Mr. Fazbear said. "I ain't wait to spy wit' ye eye th' young lads 'n be tellin' them 'bout me treasure stories!" Foxy said. "I hope they don't mess this up." Mr Fazbear said.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Present Day - August 28, 1991 - 3:47 PM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza<strong>_  
>Mike Schmidt had decided to take the nightshift job at Freddy's for the second time. In this present day, the animatronics are aware that Mike is a human, but they aren't aware the others were too. It's only a matter of time until they find out.<br>Mike was visiting during the day, to see how they were doing in their jobs. The pizzeria gets about 12 children each show, which is a large decline. Sanitation isn't big in the present day Freddy's - the animatronics need to be washed, and lights flicker from time to time. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was not in good shape. Mr Fazbear is dieing in a couple of months due to a rare disease, and John is retiring soon. Everything wasn't good. Mike tried his best to keep the restaurant in shape in his spare time, but it wasn't much. His next night shift wouldn't be so... normal.

**That concludes the first chapter. This fanfiction is based on "Just Another Night at Freddy's".**  
><strong>Thanks for reading! I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's - Scott Cawthon does.<strong>


	2. The Truth

_**August 28, 1991 - 11:56 PM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

Mike was running late for his shift. Before you mentioned it, Mike RAN past the halls into the security office.

"Phew... that was close. Let's see... 4 more minutes. Perfect..." Mike said to himself, while breathing heavily.  
>"Well, at least they won't kill me anymore." And before Mike knew it, it turned from 6 to 7, 7 to 8, 8 to 9 then, finally... 12 AM. Mike checked the security monitor, just to find that one blue bunny gone, Bonnie the Bunny. At first, he thought he was a girl, when he had first heard of him. At this point, Mike and the Animatronics were playing a game where Mike was the security guard again, and they are out to catch him - for fun. The game would play until 5 AM hits or Mike gets caught. Mike and the Animatronics have been playing this game for a while. Mike switched through the monitors to find Bonnie in the backstage, staring into the camera, making his best creepy face. Mike cringed because of this.<p>

He checked Pirate's Cove to see him peeking out of the curtains. "Great..." Mike said - then the cameras cut to static. Mike pressed the door to activate the left door light, nothing. The cameras went up again, and Bonnie moved to the West Hall. Chica was at the Kitchen already. "Being tough today, are you, Chica?" Mike said. Mike checked the West Hall, nothing. He checked the Supply Closet to find Bonnie in that tight space. He checked for Chica, as the rattling of the pots and pans stopped. Dining Area? Nope. Restrooms? Nope. East Hall? Nope. East Hall Corner? Bingo! Standing right out of his door. And suddenly, the cameras cut to static. Mike forced himself to the right door light - and noone. He forced himself aganist the left door light and Bonnie's creepy face lit up. He slammed the door button. "Got... *breathing heavily* you." Mike said. He checked the light again, and Bonnie was gone. Suddenly, he heard Freddy's laugh. Freddy had moved to the Dining Area. "Oh right, FOXY!" Mike nearly yelled. Before he could press the button for Pirate's Cove, Foxy came in, screeching loudly. "SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Foxy yelled. Mike screamed and nearly broke the monitor. "Phew... You win this time Foxy." Mike said. "Yarr, we got him, mateys!" Bonnie, Chica and Freddy walked in. "That's what ye get fer not payin' attention to ol' Foxy." "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Foxy. Uncool." "Ye fault." Foxy said. "You should have seen the look on his face when I was in the corner, and the cameras cut the static, and I wasn't at the door light." Chica said. All the animatronics had a slight chuckle at this. "Yeah, and when I was at the door!" Bonnie said. "Very funny, guys. I'll beat you next time." "Yeah, sure." Bonnie said sarcastically. Freddy chuckled.

It was 2:38 AM with 56% power left. Mike walked to the Dining Area with the others. "So, Mike, I have a question" Freddy said. "When is your birthday?" Freddy asked. "Huh?" Mike said. "Why?" "Well, if you are ever here on your birthday, we just wanted to know incase." Freddy said. "Um. My birthday is February 17." And suddenly, a voice called for Mike. "Hey, Mike, could you come here for a second?" Chica asked, yelling slightly.. "Sure, where are you?" "I'm in the Kitchen." Mike walked in to find a spill on the table, and partly on Chica's suit. "Chica, what is that spill?" "I think it's some grape juice or something... Does that clean easily?" "No, not really, but we can do something. I'll go ask Bonnie for cleaning tools from the closet. Don't move." Mike walked over to Bonnie. "Hey, Bonnie, Chica spilled grape juice or something on her suit, we need cleaning tools from the closet." Bonnie nooded and returned 5 minutes later with the tools. All 3 of them walked over to the kitchen. Mike was trying his best to clean out the stain. "Where did you find grape juice anyways, Chica?" Bonnie asked. "I didn't see it until my hand knocked it over when I was finding a plate out of the cupboard." "Well, be more careful next time. All I can really do is make it a bit cleaner, but it's gonna be there, but a little more hard to see." Mike said. "I'll go find Chica another suit." Bonnie said, walking to the Backstage. 10 minutes pass. "Well, I could only find one, the rest had an exoskeleton from the nights in them." "Thanks Bonnie." Chica said. "Mike, why are there so many exoskeletons." Bonnie asked. "I don't think you want to know. It could make you... a bit guilty, or sad." Mike said. "Wha could make us more ol' gulity?" Foxy asked. "Yeah, what?" Freddy asked, as they both walked in. "Guys, come to this table." Mike lead the way to the table.

"Well, the truth is, that, those, um, exoskeletons, are, well, WERE, um..." "Yarr?" Foxy asked. "Humans." At this point, Chica bursted out laughing. "Good one, I must say. Almost had me there." Chica said while chuckling. "I'm serious! They were night guards like me!" "So, you weren't kidding?" Chica asked. "No, I wasn't. I wouldn't joke about anything that serious." Suddenly, the alarm for 6 AM came. "Oh, crap. Guys, quickly, get back in places, it's 6 AM." Mike said. "Okay, I be gonna have a long harrrd think 'bout 'tis." Foxy said while walking to Pirate's Cove.

Mike said hi to John the Manager, as he walked in. "Hey, John." "Hey, Mike, how was your shift." Mike thought about this for a second, and after everything that happened, during that long and tiring night, with the plot twists, and everything, Mike Schmidt could only blurt out one word.

"Weird."

**That concludes Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. More plot twists coming soon!  
>I don't own FNaF, Scott Cawthon owns it all. I'm just writing a story!<strong>


	3. A New Job

_**August 30, 1991 - 2:53 AM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

Mike had finished his game with the animatronics. All of the sudden, Mike got a phone call.

"Hello?" "Hello, it's John." John said. "Oh, John, why are you calling at 3 AM?" Mike asked.  
>"Well, I was going to email you, but, I don't have an email on file under your name. Anyways, some unfortunate news..." John said, in a sad tone. "What did I do this time? Am I fired? Working more?" Mike was cut off by John. "No, it's about Mr. Fazbear. You see, it looks like, unfortunately, he has died early..."<p>

Mike nearly gasped. The owner is dead. What could this mean for the future of the pizzeria? Will he lose his job? "I'm so sorry. That's sad. But why call me now?" Mike asked. "With all bad news, there's good news. The day before he died, he said when he dies, he wants you to be the co-owner." Mike tried not to gasp, but he couldn't keep his mouth closed. He's the new owner. Of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "Of course, only if you accept, you might not want that new role." John was cut off. "YES! Yes, yes. I'd love to. Do you think you could, uh..." "Teach you how to be a good owner? I may be a manager, but I guess I could teach you around." John said. "Great, thanks, I'll meet you at 2 PM tomorrow. Sound good?" Mike asked. "Good. I'll see you then. Bye!" John said. "Bye!".

Once the phone call ended, Mike BURSTED in excitement. Freddy overheard the excitement, and walked down the East Hall to his office. "Hey, Mike, what's with all of the excitement?" Freddy asked. "Gather them around the table, I got some news!" Mike said, nearly forgetting that Mr. Fazbear is dead.

The animatronics gathered around the table. "So, I got some good news and bad news." Mike said. The animatronics looked at each other. "Bad news first, unfortunately, your creator and owner, Mr. Fazbear-" Mike was cut off by Foxy. "Ooo, me like that ol' matey. Wha be wrong wit' him?" "Well, he died this afternoon." There was a short pause. If animatronics could cry, they would right now. "Oh... Mr. Fazbear... is dead... well then." Freddy said. "Then who will be our new owner?" Bonnie asked.

"That's where the good news comes in. Mr. Fazbear wanted the new owner, well, co-owner, to be... ME!" Mike said. "You?" Chica asked. "YUP!" Mike said. "I can't believe it. One of our best friends is going to be our new owner, and he's going to be in charge!" Freddy said. "Me have a concern. While ye be a jolly bucko that I trust, I be not sure if ye can take care 'o our ship." Foxy said, concerned look. "Foxy, we've become good friends. I promise I wouldn't hurt a friend, and even if you weren't my friends, I would still take care of the place. I promise I'll take good care of the place, and try to make it way better. Maybe even renovate it!" Mike said. The animatronics had a weird look on their faces. "Wha' does renovate mean, bucko?" Foxy asked. "It means... make the place better. You know, add new rooms, maybe more." The expression of the animatronics turned from weird to happy.

"And after the incidents with the night guards, we can start fresh! I think you should renovate the place, Mike! Right, guys?" Freddy said & asked. Bonnie, Chica & Foxy all nodded in agreement. "Well, we're gonna need to plan. A lot. I have a couple of friends that could help. I heard John is retiring on the 2nd, so then maybe I could interview a friend, and we could all work together." Mike said. "I'm so excited already!" Chica said.

A couple of hours passed, with Mike reading the paper and sometimes playing games with Foxy, Chica cooking pizzas while thinking about the renovation, Bonnie fiddling with his guitar, and Freddy wandering around, thinking about it. Suddenly, it was 5:57 PM. Mike went up to the Dining Area and yelled "Guys, 3 minutes to 6! Get in your places!". Before he knew it, they were all in places, and Mike was off to his apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 30, 1991 - 12:26 PM | Mike's Apartment<strong>_

Mike was on his Windows XP computer, browsing the internet. _"Damn slow Windows XP. I really hope I make some more money off of this new job..."_ Mike thought to himself. Suddenly, he remembered, he needs to call his friend about it.

He dialed his number. "Hey, Mike, what's up?" Mike's friend said. "Hey, well, turns out, Mr. Fazbear, the owner of Freddy's died, and I'm the new owner. So, um, well, co-owner. Anyways, Our current manager is retiring, and I was wondering if your interested in a job... I could interview you, I don't know, on the 3rd or 4th, if that works for you... If you want the job, anyways." Mike said. "A job? Wow, Mike, thanks. I recently got fired from my job at KFC. So, how well does this job pay?" "Calm down. I don't know quite yet, I got promoted only a few hours ago. There's a lot to do, so, I'm doing it early." "Well, I'll call you in a couple of days. Bye, Mike." "Bye!" Mike said as he ended the call.

Mike sighed. He has a long week ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! This story is going to slowly turn into bits and pieces of FNaF2.<br>Hope you enjoyed. And the friend's name? We'll see...  
>I don't own FNaF or FNaF2. Scott Cawthon does.<strong>


	4. Welcome to the Crew

_**August 30, 1991 - 12:45 PM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

Mike arrived at his new job. He entered the glass doors, and walked to the Security Office with a latte from Starbucks in his hand. He has on his chair, and used the old but working computer. Mike checked his watch and sighed. "Ugh, 12 minutes to opening. I hope John handles this." Mike said to himself.

A couple of minutes went by, and Mike decided to get up and walk to the Manager's Office. He opened the door. "Hey, John." Mike said. "Hey, boss! What's up?" John asked. "Please, call me Mike. But anyways, wanted to know what the owner usually does during the shows and stuff." Mike said. "Mr. Fazbear usually sit in his office, did some work, browsed the internet, and came if needed. If you want to wander around, then you can." John said. "Oh, okay. I'm new to this whole job thing, happened kind of fast."

"Yeah, I get it. So, why are you taking the job anyways?" John asked. Mike thought about this for a second. Why DID he take the job? Was it the fact that he needed money? Was it the fact that he has childhood connections with this place? Or is the the fact that he cares about the animatronics? Mike thought to himself. "Well... there's plenty of reasons. The childhood connections, the animatronics-" Mike was cut off. "What do you mean the animatronics? How is that a reason?" John asked. Crap! Mike forgot nobody except former security guards know about the wandering. "Oh, um, the fact that we've interacted... But anyways, I have alot to do, so I'll get back to my office. 3 minutes to opening, John." Mike said. "Bye boss- I mean, Mike!" John said as Mike walked out the door.

Mike's first day, so far, was an usual day, even for a first day. He did some work, browsed, and wandered. He even got a wave or two from Bonnie and Chica. "Yep." he thought to himself, "I could get used to this." Mike returned to his desk and started thinking about sanitation. Over the years, Freddy's has gotten worse and worse in that department. This was the first thing he worked on. Hiring janitors... and maybe doing some sanitation work himself. Mike doesn't mind scrubbing or keeping things tidy at his place, how hard could it be? Will was the only janitor, and he has been for years. He works during the day, and leaves at 11 PM. Mike thought to himself...

"Maybe we should hire another janitor." So, Mike put up signs that they are interviewing janitors. "Perfect." he thought to himself. He looked at his watch - it's 3:58 PM. "I've only been working for 3 hours? Seemed like 5." Mike thought to himself. But, something weird happened.

There's already a guy wanting an interview. He's an average male, with an average mustache. He seemed nice. So Mike got up, and asked John to interview him. So he did. During the 20 minutes it took for the unusually long interview, he went to the Dining Area. The next show was in 15 minutes, so he went and talked to Chica, who was on the Show Stage, reading a cookbook she took out of the kitchen. "Hey, Chica!" Mike said. Chica looked around, until she looked straight ahead. "Hi Mike! What are you doing here?" Chica asked. "I was bored and I wanted to talk to someone, so I thought I'd talk to you!" Mike said. "Thanks Mike! So, what do you wanna talk about?" "Well... we're hiring a new janitor. John's interviewing one now." Mike said. "I see why your hiring one. This place has been pretty dirty." Chica said. "I can tell you're gonna be a great owner, Mike." "Thanks." Suddenly, Mike got a text message. It read: _"Come to my office. -John"_ "Sorry Chica, gonna run." Mike said. "Bye!"

Mike arrived at John's office. Mike walked in. "Hey, Mike, say hello to our new janitor." John said. "Hello, sir. Welcome to the crew." Mike said. "Hey, I'm Dave." Dave, the 2nd janitor, said. "I'm Mike. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." Dave said. "So, Mike, basically what you do is you gotta put the info into the database on the computer. I made him fill out information, here are the papers. And Dave, I'll welcome you to the crew as well. Your shift starts at 8 AM tomorrow." John said. "Alright, have a nice day, Dave." Mike said, as he returned to his office.

The rest of the day was usual. Mike left at 11 PM. He went to his apartment and realized something.  
><em>"Oh, son of a...<br>We don't have a night guard."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Thanks for the reviews, and yes, I will make more and more. Also, Happy Halloween to all!<br>****I'm being a homemade Foxy costume for halloween.  
><strong>**I don't own FNaF or FNaF2, Scott Cawthon owns the characters (except the staff other then Mike) and the game.**


	5. Not an Endoskeleton

_**August 31, 1991 - 7:14 AM | Mike's Apartment**_

Mike woke up to the sound of the alarm ringing. He got out of bed, had breakfast, watched news, then got himself to get ready for his job. He had a weird feeling. As if something was wrong. Was it the new janitor? Was it the fact that there's no guard? Mike wasn't sure, but he was about to find out if he was worrying around nothing, or if something is truly wrong. He got in his old, rusty car, turned on the radio, and drove to Starbucks to pick up a latte, then drove straight to Freddy's, at a fast speed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 31, 1991 - 8:48 AM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza<br>**_

He went inside, he was the 3rd one there. The other two people there were Will and the newly hired Dave. Mike was awoken by the smell of cleaners and soap. He walked into the Dining Area... GREAT SCOTT! (see what I did there?)

The place was sparkling clean, with barley any smudges. The place looked brand new! He heard whistling from the male bathrooms. "Dave, is that you?" Mike asked. "No, it's Will." Will said. "My god, this place looks like it opened today!" Mike said. "I know. Me and Dave teamed up. Dave's working on the East Hallway." "I'm truly impressed. Keep up this great work!" Mike said. "Will do!" Mike left to find Dave.

Mike walked through the East Hall to hear scrubbing from... no way. The Security Office! Mike walked inside. "Dave?" Mike asked. "Hey Mike! I hope you don't mind me cleaning your office." Dave said. "This place looks like it opened yesterday! All of it! It's truly amazing." "Thanks, I've built an interest in organizing and cleaning over the years, so I'm happy to help!" Dave said. "I'm glad I hired you, Dave. Keep up the good work." "Alright, thanks. I'll be done with the office in about 20 minutes." Dave said as Mike walked to the Show Stage. "First show in 3 hours. No, wait, it's Sunday. First show in 2 hours." Mike said as he checked his watch.

20 minutes passed, and a voice came from the halls. "Alright, Mike, You can come in, I'm done!" Dave yelled. Mike walked to his office. He had to do something about the security guards. He decided to hire one, he advertised. At this point, it was 15 minutes to opening, 45 to the first show. The cooks had started preparing, the waitress was preparing, and the janitors were chatting. Mike decided to read the paper. Then an alarm startled him. "Oh! Gotta change the sign." Mike said to himself. He changed the 'CLOSED' sign to 'OPEN' by flipping it, and in no time, some people came in. The visitors were amazed by the clean pizzeria. The only thing that wasn't clean was the animatronics. All of the sudden, a young 20-year-old looking boy came in, looking for an interview. Mike led him to John...

But John wasn't here. Mike told the man to wait for a few minutes. Mike waited by the front door, 10 minutes passed, and he saw his car parked. "Sorry I'm late!" John said. "Yeah, we have an interview waiting for you as we speak." Mike said. "Interview? For what? Janitor?" John asked. "No, night guard." "Oh- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! This place is clean!" John's voice caught the attention of a couple of kids and adults. "Not so loud. Quickly, go, we don't have all day." Mike said. "Right." John said as he walked off to his office. The show started in 5 minutes, Mike decided to watch.

"And now, kids, are you ready to meet your favorite animals?" The speakers said. This was followed by a crowd of children cheering. The curtains opened. "Hey hey, kids! I'm Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy said. "And I'm Bonnie the Bunny!" "And I'm Chica the Chicken!" Each name said was met by cheering and applause from the kids. As the show went on, John called him into his office. "Hey Mike, he passed. So, Matt, you need to be here at 12 AM-" John was cut off. "I'm sorry, but I have plans. Can I come at 1:30-ish? I promise I'll be on time other days." Matt, the new night guard, said. John took this as a bad thing, but Mike needed time to explain to the animatronics that Matt is a human. So it worked. "That's fine. I'll take over for you until then." Mike said. "Thanks, goodbye." Matt said as he walked out the door.

"I'm not sure he'll be safe. He's kinda young." John got Mike's attention. "He'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong><em>August 31, 1991 - 11:54 PM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza<em>**

Mike was in his office, waiting for 12 AM, and September to come. He read the last section of the paper, and before he knew it, 12 AM. He checked both door lights. Right side? Nothing. Left side? He was startled to see Bonnie's face reflected in the light. "Oh, hi Bonnie. Listen, um, I need you to tell everyone to gather at the table. Some news." "Alright, Mike!" Bonnie said as he walked down the West Hall.

Everyone was gathered at the table. "So," Mike said. "We have a new night guard. His name is Matt. I need you to know he's coming in around 1 or 2 hours, and that he is NOT an exoskeleton. He is a real human, so, unless it's Matt, don't go thinking anyone is an exoskeleton. Understood?" Mike said. They all nodded. "Yarr." Foxy said as he nodded. "Mike, we noticed that the place looks better then usual. What happened?" Freddy asked. "Our new janitor, Dave, got hired, and he cleaned the place real nice. Do you like it?" Mike asked. They all nodded. "Yeah, now I won't get as sticky while cooking!" Chica said. "But don't worry, I'll be here until he comes.

While the hours passed, they all played games, Mike did a bit of paperwork, read some magazines and more. Until knocking was heard. Mike walked to the front doors and let Matt in. "Hey, Matt. Follow me to your office." Mike said. "Alright." Matt said as they walked to the Security Office, which happened to be Mike's office as well. "So, they are some quirks to this job. First of all, door lights, doors. Security tablet. We have a limited supply of power due to our low budget, so only close the doors if needed. Your shift is 12 AM to 6 AM. The tablet, doors and door lights all use power. Don't overdo it. Also, the animatronics will... um... this is hard to explain but... Come here." Mike let Matt, who was confused, to the dining area. Matt was surprised to see Freddy wandering on the stage. "Guys, can you come here?" Mike asked. "So, the animatronics will wander. But they won't hurt you, they are nice. Trust me, I was a night guard." Mike said. "Hi, you must be the new night guard, Matt. I'm Freddy Fazbear, and these are my friends, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Foxy the Pirate Fox." Freddy said. Matt was stunned at this. "So, you can interact, play games, or just read in your office, you know. Anyways, I'm tired, I gotta go, you have a good night. I'll be here at 6." Mike said as he left.

"I'm not sure about the guard..." Mike thought to himself as he drove to his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Longest chapter yet!<br>Hope you enjoyed, more coming soon!  
>I don't own FNaF or FNaF2. Scott Cawthon does.<strong>


	6. The Stab of '91

_**September 1, 1991 - 5:43 AM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

Mike set an alarm for 5:30 to make sure Matt was fine. He arrived at 5:43, opened the door, and yelled. "Hey, it's Mike, uh, not a robbery. Matt, you okay?" Mike walked towards the Security Office. Nothing. He walked to the Dining Area. Nothing. He heard some sounds, like screaming... He checked Pirate's Cove, nothing. Restrooms, nothing. Halls, nothing. Kitchen, nothing. He checked the last place, the Backstage... He saw a shadow in the distance... Red liquid. Uh oh, this couldn't be good. He walked closer. The shadows of 4 animatronics. And... someone on the floor... Oh, no, it couldn't be.

"MATT?!" Mike yelled at the top of his lungs. All of the animatronics looked at Mike. "Uhh..umm... Mike, calm down." Freddy said in a nervous voice. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Mike screamed. "I-I can explain!" Chica said. "W-we were playing c-cha-chase and uh, um, w-we were going around the b-ba-backstage, and, um, Foxy tri-tripped and hi-his hook r-rammed through h-his stomach..." "DON'T LIE TO ME!" Mike screamed. "He's not liein'! I was thar 'n I saw it wit' me couple 'o eyes!" Foxy said, twitching slightly. Bonnie nodded. "Oh, no, oh, no, Quickly, go get the first aid kit, Foxy, run for it!" Mike said. "Can I help?" Bonnie asked. "BE QUIET FOR A SECOND PLEASE..." Mike checked Matt's pulse. There was a glimmer of hope. Foxy came back with the kit, lodged on his bloody hook.

"Quickly, give me that!" Mike said as he snatched the First Aid kit from his hook and did some work. 5 minutes passed. "He'll be fine... he'll be fine... Stay here with his body, I'll go call 911!" Mike ran to his office and dialed the number. In less then 10 minutes, sirens were heard and Matt was rushed to the hospital. Mike was outside with some policemen. "So, Mr. Schmidt, how did this happen?" "Erm... um... I'm not sure, I came here, he was um... working on his night shift, and, um, I found him on the backstage, cut on his stomach..." Mike said, nervously. "Nothing other?" The policeman asked. "No, I don't know anything... I promise." "And you are the only staff I can talk to?" The policeman asked. "I'm actually the current owner of um, the establishment." Mike said. "Oh, my apologies. We'll get back to you."

Other staff members arrived and were all asking Mike what happened. Same answer as he gave the policemen. Mike went to his office, and nearly forgot. "Foxy! I need to clean his hook!" He ran to Pirate's Cove. He was disabled, so cleanup was easy. He cleaned his hook, returned to his office, signed some papers due to the incident, and thought about what was discussed a few days ago. A revamp. "Hmm." Mike thought to himself. He wasn't sure about costs, due to the new staff, the incident and the low income. "I know!" He thought to himself. "We should host a fundraiser! Yeah, yeah." He spoke to himself. He walked to John's office.

"Hey, John, I got an idea." "Yeah, what is it?" John asked. "We should host a fundraiser! Patch the animatronics up a bit, maybe repair Pirate's Cove for this event, and get funds to... I don't know, do a revamp?" Mike said. "I like the idea. When should it be hosted?" John said. "Well, your last shift is tomorrow. So, if we work hard today, we can do it tomorrow." Mike said. "Sure, go out with a bang, I guess." "Great, I'll go make plans." Mike said as he walked to his office.

The rest of the day was planning, stuff with the police, etc. Turns out, Matt isn't dead. But, there's no guard. So he's staying until 2 AM, to break the news also.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 2, 1991 - 12:16 AM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza<strong>_

Mike was calling in another meeting. "Man, Foxy will be happy to see the kids!" Mike thought to himself. "So, what's up, Mike?" Bonnie asked. "Yarr." Foxy said. "Well, we're doing a fund raiser. It's basically a special day to raise donations, tips and money for the revamp. So, Foxy, I'm gonna patch you up, and for the first time in 4 years, you are gonna perform." Foxy's jaw dropped. "Really?!" Foxy asked. Mike nodded slowly. "HUZZAH! Yarr! I be so excited! I be gonna spy wit' ye eye me mateys again! I ain't wait!" Foxy said, cheering and jumping!

"I'm not sure about this." Mike thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Something bad happened, finally!<br>****Welcome to November, readers. Time for the clock to go back!  
><strong>**I don't own FNaF or FNaF2. Scott Cawthon owns everything except the staff members other then Mike.**


	7. Preparing for a Raise

_**September 2, 1991 - 6:06 AM | Mike's Apartment**_

Mike was getting ready to leave. He needs to set up the fundraiser. The to-do list is to patch up Foxy, dust around Pirate's Cove, turn on the animatronics early and get some tip jars, etc. He left his apartment, and drove to a few stores for supplies, hit up Starbucks, then stopped at Freddy's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 2, 1991 - 7:13 AM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza<strong>_

Mike tried to unlock the door, but it was already open. "Huh, some staff must have arrived early." Mike thought to himself. He settled in his office, made another trip to the car, carried the rest of the supplies to the office, then went to the Dining Area. As he walked in, the door to the Backstage closed. Must be Dave or Will. Mike checked his to-do list. First up, patch up Foxy.

He walked over to the Supply Closet, got some cleaners and towels, walked to Pirate's Cove, went inside the curtains and coughed. "Wow, it's really dusty in here." Mike said to himself. He decided to leave, go back to the closet, get some dusters, went back in, dusted the place where he enters, and started to patch up Foxy. He started to disinfect and clean Foxy, then he thought to himself. "Hmm, I'll call my friend, I guess he could get the materials to patch up him." Mike called his friend, and started to dust Pirate's Cove. He took down the Out of Order sign, too.

In less then half an hour, his friend, Jacob, came with some supplies. "Mike?" he yelled. "Hey, Jacob, in the purple curtains." Mike replied. Jacob, which Mike calls Jake, came in the curtains. "Hey, Jake, I need you to cover up the holes in Foxy's suit. I'll dust the set." Mike said. "Alright, Mike." Jacob replied

In 4 hours, tons of work was done, dusting up, advertisement were posted, and staff were notified. The opening was 2:00 PM, and the first show was at 2:30 PM, as it was Monday. Next step, turn on the animatronics manually. He turned on the three main animatronics first. "Huh? What's going on? Why are we awake?" Freddy said, looking around. "Did you forget? It's the big fundraiser day!" "Oh, yeah! The fundraiser! I can't wait!" Chica said, cheering. "Does that mean there will be more children?" Bonnie asked. "Of course... If everything goes as planned. Hang on, I'm gonna go wake Foxy." Mike said, as he walked to Pirate's Cove. "Man, this place is shining!" Mike said to himself.

He pulled the latches to take Foxy's mask off, opened the box and manually pulled the "ON" switch. Foxy blasted to life. "Hang on, Foxy, I gotta put your mask on." Mike said. "Be it th' day 'o th' fundraiser?" Foxy asked. "Yup, it is." Mike said as he closed the latches. "I ain't wait to be up 'n runnin' again fer th' mateys!" "I bet you are excited. Remember, we've gotten to be good friends, and Foxy, I trust that you won't screw this up. I don't even know what you did in 87, and I don't wanna know either. So, no biting, if you feel angry just come to me and we'll talk. And if you can pass this day, you can keep performing." "You mean it, lass?" Foxy asked. "Only if you don't bite."

2:00. Freddy's had opened, and crowds were rushing in. Mike overheard some adults. "I can't wait for my kids to see the Fox again, he was my favorite when I was little." Mike smiled at this. He walked backstage, which had a secret door to behind the Show Stage. He went through the hallway to see Chica testing her jaw, Bonnie practicing his guitar, and Freddy reading. Wait, Freddy READING?! "Freddy! I didn't know you could read!" Mike said. "Oh, it's kind of something I've learned, over time..." Freddy said.

"Well, I hope nothing goes wrong. Good luck, guys!" Mike said as he walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>This wasn't a very long chapter, because the actual fundraiser will be long.<br>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! See you in Chapter 8.  
>I don't own FNaF or FNaF2, Scott Cawthon does.<strong>


	8. The Fundraiser

_**September 2, 1991 - 2:23 PM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

Mike was waiting in his office for the show to begin. He was checking around the cameras, everything was in order. He had just checked with the main gang, so he decided to go into Pirate's Cove to meet up with Foxy. He went inside the curtains when noone was looking. "Hey, Foxy." Mike said.

"Avast, thar Marauder Mike! Why ye be in here?" "Whoa, that's some new words." Mike said, surprised. "I've be learnin'. I found 'tis ol' rusty book behind th' Ferocious Fleet!" Foxy said. "What's the Ferocious Fleet?" Mike asked. "I reckon th' Scurvy Sailor moniker be gettin' pretty rusty out thar, so I went ahead 'n renamed it."

"Well, it's very "arrr", I'd say." Mike said. "Thank ye, Marauder Mike. Ye better get out thar, 'tis 2:28 PM!" Foxy said, pointing at his watch. "Oh, thanks. You learned how to read clocks too?" Mike asked. "Yarr, over th' years!" Foxy said. "You are like a real human. Well done!" Mike said.

Mike walked out into the Dining Area to see most of the tables packed. Money was already being collected, tons. 2:29 PM hit. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and now, get ready to enjoy the Freddy Gang's fantastic show! Say hi to Freddy and his Friends!" The voice said as the curtain opened.

"Hey hey, everybody! I'm Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy said. "I'm Bonnie the Bunny!" Bonnie said. "And I'm Chica the Chicken!" Chica said. "And welcome to our show!" Freddy said. "Wow, it's nice to see such a big crowd of the kids, isn't it, Chica?" Bonnie said. "I agree! I hope they are enjoying the pizza!"

"Alright, guys, let's start! A-one, A-two, A-one, A-two, A-three, A-four..." And with that, the gang started to sing a new set of songs designed for this day. 4 new songs and 1 classic song. The show lasts 30 minutes. Mike watched and sung along a bit. Freddy and Bonnie looked at winked at Mike a few times.

The show ended. Freddy put his microphone on the stand, Bonnie put down his guitar, and Chica put down the strange cupcake figure, and they all walked off into the crowds. Visitors new to Freddy's were surprised at this, some didn't notice. Freddy walked to a family of what looks like a grandmother, a mother, a father, a daughter and a son. Bonnie went up to the family. "Hi!" The family was startled at the sight of Bonnie. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you! What's your name, little guy?"

Bonnie asked the 6 or 7 year old looking child. "Umm.. I'm Aaron..." Aaron was shy, and it wasn't hard to notice. "Hi Aaron! And what's your name, little girl?" Bonnie asked the 8 or 9 year old girl who looked like she didn't wanna be here. "I'm Julie. Mom, can we go home now?" Julie asked.

Meanwhile, Freddy went up to Mike. "Hi Mike!" Freddy said. "Hey Freddy, what's up?" Mike asked. "When do we introduce Foxy?" Freddy asked. "Maybe in 10 or 20 minutes. Now go on, meet the families." Mike said. Freddy wandered off.

Chica went to a huge group, which looked like of a whole family. It was a birthday party! "Hey, guys, we have a birthday over here. Hey, superstar, what's your name?" Chica asked the little boy. "I'm Phil!" The boy said in excitement. "Hello Phil! How old are you today?" Bonnie asked. "I'm turning s-s-six!" Phil said, nerviously. "You know what this means, everyone!" Freddy said.  
><em>"Happy birthday to you,"<br>__"Happy birthday to you,"  
><em>_"Happy birthday dear_ Phil..."  
><em>"Happy birthday to you!"<br>_The gang clapped and cheered as the cake came out.

"Guys, I think we're forgetting something!" Chica said. "And who may that be?" Bonnie asked. "And now, get ready to meet Foxy the Pirate Fox!" Freddy said as him and the gang walked onstage. The curtains in Pirate's Cove opened.

"Avast, thar lads! I be Foxy the Pirate Fox!" The kids cheered. "I've be searchin' fer treasure fer th' past 4 years!" Foxy said. "Did you find anything?" One of the kids asked. "I found a pound 'o gold! And, six lucky golden coins fer our new six year 'ol, lil' Phil!" Foxy walked up to Phil and dropped 6 golden chocolate coins in front of him.

So, the Pirate Cove show played, games were played such as Treasure Hunt and Tug of War. During the rest of the day, there were 2 other Freddy shows and 2 other Pirate's Cove shows. The pizzeria closed at 8:00 sharp. Mike collected the earnings and counted them.

"Great Scott!" Mike gasped at the high amount of money collected. Mike broke the news and the staff were cheering. 12 AM hit, the staff didn't realize, and were startled when the animatronics jumped to life. "OH, CRAP, guys, leave!" Mike said. "What's going on here? Exo-Skeletons? Guys, you need a suit!" Freddy said. "NO, NO, THEY ARE HUMANS LIKE ME GUYS! THEY ARE HUMANS!" Mike yelled at the top of his lungs to avoid an incident. "Oh." Bonnie said, with John in his hands. He let go. "Sorry." Chica said. "You guys better go before Foxy comes out." Mike said.

The staff walked out, and as the last staff member walked out, Foxy ran in. "That was th' BEST DAY EVER! I finally got to perform again! It was great to spy wit' ye eye th' lads again!" Foxy danced. "Okay, guys, gather up, cause you will all be dancing once I tell you... We collected... Forty six thousand, nine hundred and fifty six dollars! From the media, from the hundred of visitors and delicious pizzas sold. It was a huge success!" Mike said. Everyone cheered.

"Nothing can ruin this!" Mike said. Or so he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Or so he thought. Keep that in<strong> **mind.**  
><strong>Sorry for the late update, had to take a break.<br>****More coming soon, I promise!  
><strong>**I don't own FNaF or FNaF2, Scott Cawthon does.  
><strong>**Can't wait for the Christmas release!**


	9. The Bite of '87

_**September 3, 1991 - 12:32 AM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

There was a celebration. Double the goal of $20,000 was met. Freddy & Bonnie were playing a song, Chica was making a pizza, Foxy & Mike were sitting down. "Hey guys, pizza is ready!" Chica said, coming in with a pizza. "You know, Chica, your homemade pizza is better then that frozen crap they serve to the kids." Mike said, taking a big bite. "Thanks, Mike! So, we hit double the goal, does that mean a BIG revamp is coming?" Chica asked. "A couple weeks of planning, Foxy will continue to perform, we got this." Mike said. "But first, Foxy, um, I need to know what happened in '87, for safety, you know." Mike asked. "Well... It was May th' 3rd, 1987. I was performin' me questions 'n answers part. A bully walked in. He was rude. One laddie defended me, young Julian..."

_"Hey, stupid fox head. Out of the way." A bully said as he shoved his way onto the stage. "Hey, don't talk to Foxy like that!" Julian said. "And what are you gonna do about it, stupid?" The bully said. Foxy growled. "Now, now, no need to be mean." Foxy said. "Zip it, tails for brains." The bully said as he shoved Foxy. Foxy let out a faint 'ow' as he crashed to the ground._

_"Listen, you boneheads, go away or I'll have you dead meat." The bully said. He didn't realize that Foxy was rising behind him, red eyes. "If ye don't get off me stage, I gunna have ye walk th' plank, I swear on Fazbear." Foxy said. "Shut up, idiot." The bully said. Without warning, Foxy lunged at the bully, biting out his frontal lobe. There was a silence as the bully fell to the ground, blood splattered everywhere. Then, the cries of children and adults. It was a mess._

"N' that be what happened. I didn't spy wit' ye eye it comin', I swear on me life. I don't be knowin' what happened, I wasn't in control at that one moment." Foxy said, oil leaking out of his eyes. "I understand. But we gotta prevent that. Hmm. Any ideas, Chica?" Mike asked. "Umm... Ooh! I know! Maybe you could hire someone to watch the shows to make sure nothing happens." Chica said. "Your right, Chica! Maybe I could do it!" Mike said.

"That would be fun, having you for every show. But wouldn't you have work to do?" Bonnie said, guitar on stage, as he walked to the table with Freddy. "Nah, daytime work isn't too much." Mike said.

"I can't wait!" Chica said. The rest of the night was playing games with Foxy, making pizzas with Chica, and more.  
>They didn't realize it, but the next day wouldn't be good.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you are thinking "Hey, Wittloc, why is it already over?!"<br>****The next chapter will be huge. Huge 10! So, look forward to it.  
><strong>**Big surprise, I STILL don't own FNaF or FNaF2. That joker, Scott Cawthon, does!**


	10. The Robbery

_**September 3, 1991 - 6:14 AM | Mike's Apartment**_

Mike woke up at 6 to the sound of his alarm clock. He got up, washed up, got ready, and headed off. But he was alerted by the news.  
>"An unknown man has broken into many places and stole a number of items. Police are stationed almost everywhere, but this man is yet to be caught." This alerted Mike. "I hope he didn't get into Freddy's." He turned off the TV, and ran out to his car. Little did he know, if he left the TV on, he would have heard "Please try to stay at home, as this man is armed.".<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 3, 1991 - 6:49 AM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza<strong>_

Mike rushed in and ran through the West Hall to the Dining Area. Nothing, broken, everything clean, staff not here yet, as usual. But where was Dave? He went to his Office to find a note. "Sorry Mike, one of my family members had to get rushed to the hospital this morning. I hope it's okay I take a day or two off. - Dave" He sighed in relief. He was thinking until... "Hey Mike!" Bonnie said. Mike screamed and jumped. "Oh, god, I forgot I let you guys keep on until opening. You scared me." Mike said. "Sorry. I'll be at the Dining Area." Bonnie said as he walked out. Mike decided to follow Bonnie. He went into the West Hall and walked slowly. Until he heard a voice, close to him.

"Show me where the money is or your dead meat." An anonymous man said as he held a gun up to Mike's head. "It-it-it's in the o-office..." Mike said, nervously. The robber went to the office, keeping the gun held at Mike. "Where in the office, asshole?" The robber asked. "Be-behind the celebrate po-poster..." Mike said, still nervous, and standing still. "WHAT'S THE DAMN CODE?!" The robber said as he cocked his gun. "I-it's 1987..." Mike said, scared for his life, still being pointed at with a gun.

But, lucky for Mike, someone knew what was happening. Bonnie watched the whole thing. Mike mouthed "help me" silently to Bonnie. Bonnie nodded and explained the situation to the gang. It was go-time. Chica distracted the robber with some muffling coming down the East Hall. The robber freaked out and dropped his gun. Mike ran as fast as he could to the Restrooms. It was Bonnie's turn. The robber grabbed the cocked gun off the ground, and walked slowly down the West Hall with, aimed in front of him.

"What's the plan, Bonnie?" Mike asked Bonnie. "I'll go screech in his face. Foxy will put his hook around his neck to threaten him, and Freddy will knock the gun out of his hand." Bonnie said. "What if you get shot?" Mike asked. "I think I can handle it unless I get hit in my processor, fan, memory card or something else important. If I got hit in something important, then you would know, because I would either turn off, or my voice box would get damaged." Bonnie said. "Alright, it's go time." Freddy said, behind the two.

Bonnie made the first move, hiding behind the corner. As the robber came, he didn't realize that when Chica muffled, Foxy ran down the East Hall to the Right Window. Foxy was behind him. Bonnie muffled and then, when the time came, he leaned and screeched. "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bonnie screamed. The robber panicked and the last thing Bonnie heard at that time.

"BANG!" The gun shot and Bonnie fell to the ground. Foxy put his hook around the robber's neck, and Freddy knocked the gun out of his hand. Freddy took the gun and placed it in the backstage. But then, police sirens were heard. Officers rushed in. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP, CRIMINAL!" The officers were surprised at the sight of the animatronics capturing the robber. The animatronics turned around with the robber. "Who are you?!" Freddy said.

"We're the state police. We heard a gunshot. Is this the robber?" The officer asked. Mike came in. "Yes, yes it is. We're glad you came." Mike said, still shaking. The officers arrested the robber. "I'll be back!" The robber shouted as he was driven to the jail. Mike tripped over Bonnie's body. "OW!" Mike said as he crashed. "What the... BONNIE?!" Mike went to Bonnie's body.

"Freddy, what's wrong with him?" Mike asked. "Calm down, Mike, just, um, unhook the latch on his neck." Freddy said. Mike did as told, and lifted the head off of him. "How do I get the suit off?!" Mike asked Freddy. "I don't know." Freddy said. "I do! You unscrew the screws on his back, and it will separate into two pieces." Chica said. He did as told, Foxy handed him the screwdrivers and the suit came off. Mike called the Fazbear Electrician, Harry. Harry came in 25 minutes and went to Bonnie's body. "He got it bad, Mike, bad. His core processor got damaged, we're gonna need a new one. I'll go call my friends to bring another one. Where's the phone?" Harry asked. Mike pointed to his office. H arry called his friends and a few minutes passed.

"Bad news. It's gonna take about a day to get a new one, the animatronics have a rare processor." Harry said, as he came in from the office. "A whole day?! What about the children?!" Chica asked. "Calm down, Chica, you can perform without him. Oh wait, the guitar. Hmm." Mike said. "We can't cancel, the children will be sad." Mike said, thinking.

"Ye be knowin', Bonnie taught me a lot 'bout playin' th' guitar. I could give a go' at it." Foxy said. "Really? How do you play the guitar with a hook for a hand?" Harry asked. "Since me rusted hook be on me right hand, I hold th' right side up aganist me chest 'n use me left hand to play it." Foxy said. "I guess so, but if you overload, just tell me." Mike said. "So, we're good?" Freddy asked.

"I guess so. It's 9:16, we open at 1:30 on Tuesdays, first show at 2... Alright, we have a few hours to prep. Harry, thanks for coming, I'll see you tomorrow." Mike said. "Alright, I'll come by around 5 tomorrow, we'll get Foxy to operate the band tomorrow, and Bonnie will perform the day after tomorrow. Sound good?" Harry asked. "I guess so. Bye!" Mike said. "Bye!" Harry said as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 3, 1991 - 1:54 PM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza<em>**

The dining area was more packed then usual due to the new sanitation and now that Pirate's Cove is in order. The band, with Foxy as Bonnie, were behind the curtains covering the Show Stage, and Bonnie was dragged to the Backstage, creating a spark ever so often. John was trying to turn Bonnie off, Mike was dusting Pirate's Cove, and Foxy was practicing the guitar at a quiet volume.

"So, you ready for this? We start in 6 minutes." Freddy asked Foxy. "I reckon so." Foxy simply replied. A few minutes passed, Mike came out of the curtains. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, get ready to watch the Freddy Gang's Fantastic Show! Say hi to Freddy and his friends!" The voice said, and the red curtains opened. "Hey hey everybody! I'm Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy said. "I'm Chica the Chicken!" Chica said. "And in replacement of Bonnie the Bunny, say hi to..." Freddy said.

"Yarr! I be Foxy th' Pirate Fox!" Foxy said. "Sadly, Bonnie be out 'o order fer this day 'n to'morrow, but I'll be in place fer him!" "So, let's get started with our songs! A-one, A-two, A-one, two, three four..." Freddy said, and the songs started.

Foxy was pretty familiar with the songs, missing a note a couple of times, but he played well. Mike watched to make sure Foxy didn't overheat. So far, so good. Then the Pirate's Cove show started. Everything went as usual.

It was the part where Foxy was asked questions, but suddenly, Foxy told the children to wait, and Foxy went to Mike. "I-I be feelin' not so jolly. I reckon I be overheatin' a wee bit. Ye think I could skip Tug o' War?" Foxy said. "Really? Okay, but I'll have to do a short inspection after the show. If you feel REALLY bad, then stop the show for the sake of children." Mike said.

So the show continued, everything was fine. Tug o' War was skipped, and Mike went into the curtains at the end of the show to make sure Foxy was okay. He opened his helmet. "Yeah, you are overheating a bit, I'm gonna shut you off until the next show, in 30 minutes, is that okay?" Mike asked. "Yarr." Foxy replied. So Mike shut Foxy off, and Foxy stood there, eyes blank. Mike left the curtains, and returned to his office.

The rest of the day was smooth. Foxy was fine due to the 'nap', and money was gained. Mike had one thought at the end of the day.  
>"Who was that criminal, and why did he come here?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it would be long.<br>****FNaF2 is out! Go buy it for $8, and go play it! Now!  
><strong>**I don't own FNaF or FNaF2, surprisingly, Scott Cawthon still does. Something tells me he will own it for a while.**


	11. The Awakening

**There have been some complaints about Foxy's voice.  
>Well, I'm trying a new voice, tell me which one you prefer.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 4, 1991 - 9:26 AM | Animatronic Assembly Corporation<strong>_

"Alright, guys!" Harry said. "We need a... Oh, a Fazbear AAA processor. One of their animatronics had taken somewhat of a 'slip-up', and his processor is damaged." "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? That place used to be quite popular. Who took a slip-up? Chica? She was always kind of "fragile"." His co-worker said.

"No, Bl donnie, the lavender bunny. His processor got a clean swipe, and it's broken beyond repair. I'll be back, I'm expecting it around 4." Harry said. The co-workers went to work on the new processor as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 4, 1991 - 4:52 PM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza<br>_**

Mike was working in his office, on the company's Windows 3.0. He was planning shifts, planning dates, and how to revamp the pizzeria. Brand new suits? Those suits are getting rusty, stained, not kid-friendly. New exo-skeletons? He wasn't sure. He heard knocking on his window. "Mike?" The person said.

"Oh! Harry, got the processor?" Mike asked. "Sure do! Let's go backstage and fix that bunny up!" Harry said. Mike realized that the next show wasn't until 5:30 PM. He mouthed over to Freddy, Chica and Foxy. Foxy was currently finishing up his show, so he said he would be there soon. The 4 arrived into the Backstage, and they were standing over Bonnie's limp exo-skeleton. Harry opened the latch to the box with the gap that once held his processor.

He pulled some wires out of the way, placed the processor, teared off the plastic seal to the wire connectors, connected them, closed the box, and switched Bonnie's off switch to on. Bonnie's eyes opened up, and he was thinking. "Huh? Where am I?" Bonnie's exo-skeleton asked. "Bonnie!" Chica said. "Thank god, you're okay!" "Do you remember anything?" Freddy asked. "Well, a robber came in, I screeched and... Oh." Bonnie said.

"You took a blow to the processor." Harry said. Bonnie looked over. "Harry! It's been a long time! How have you been?" "I've been fine. Hold still, you need a suit. Next show is in 20 minutes, can you handle it?" Harry asked. "I-I think so. I'll have to walk around and break into this new processor for a minute or so." Bonnie said as Harry put on the suit. He secured the latches on the back of his neck, and before he knew it, he was as good as new. "Thanks, Harry. I better get to the show stage now." Bonnie said, as the animatronics walked into the Show Stage. But first, they were interrupted by someone.

"Bonnie! You be fine and alive, thank... Harry! You're here too! Two great thin's in one day, how neat!" Foxy said. "Hey, Foxy. I didn't know you were playing shows again." Harry said. "Ahoy! me good bucko Mike here allowed me t' perform again. It feels so good t' see t' lads again!" "Um, guys, 12 minutes to the next show. Let's get onto the Show Stage." Mike said, pointing to his watch. The three animatronics walked backstage. Mike decided he would announce Bonnie's arrival, instead of the voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 4, 1991 - 5:29 PM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza<strong>_

Mike walked in front of the showstage, and walked on a stair. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, get ready to say hi to the Freddy Gang, and get ready for the comeback of... Bonnie the Bunny!" Mike said, and he pressed a button to open the curtain.

"Hey, hey, everybody! I'm Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy said. "I'm Chica the Chicken!" "And returning after a day, I'm Bonnie the Bunny!" Bonnie said. "Let's start! A-one.. A-two... A-one, two, three, four!" Freddy said, and the songs began. Bonnie played like he's been playing it all day. As good as new.

The end of the day. It was 1:46 AM. Mike was talking to the gang. "So, my plans are we change the layout of the building, get you guys some new, kid-friendly suits, and we will have a new Prize Corner, and a new Game Area. I was thinking for the Prize Corner we could have a Marionette called... "The Puppet", and maybe an animatronic who gives balloons... called..." Mike was interrupted. "How about Balloon Boy?" Bonnie suggested.

"Balloon Boy, good! I like that name. He will be in the Game Area. Now, this will cost tons of money to do, but if I dig deep in the Fazbear Funds, we can make this happen. We'll have four party rooms, a new Pirate's Cove called... Foxy, you pick." Mike said. "Kids Cove." Foxy said. "Okay, Kids Cove. We'll discuss this more. Tomorrow is our last day operating until the big revamp. Let's make it our best. I'll go post signs all around, and I'll send the rest of the plans to the company. We need to figure out a place for you guys to go to, though. Hm." Mike said.

"Let me guess, offline for a few weeks?" Freddy asked. "No, I don't wanna do that. Plus, it would be months. Next year, in fact. Maybe... Hm. I have an idea." Mike said.  
>"Yes, yes I do..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. What will Mike do? Find out next time.<br>****I don't own FNaF or FNaF2. Scott Cawthon does.**


	12. His Friend, Steven

_**September 5, 1991 - 1:52 AM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**_

"You know, I have an idea that could work. It COULD work... It depends on if you four can keep a promise." Mike said, scratching his chin. "I guess so." Freddy said. "Sure!" Bonnie said. "Okay." Chica said. "Yarr." "Well, I live in a small apartment with a few empty rooms. Um, Freddy, stand up." Mike asked, and Freddy did so. Mike checked Freddy's height. "Alright, you can sit down now." Mike paused for a second to think.

"Maybe, you guys could live with me until the place is done. But you need to promise that you won't leave the house, and you won't break anything." Mike said. The animatronics went into deep thought. "Are you sure you would be okay with this, Mike?" Bonnie asked. "If you can keep those promises, I guess it could work. I'd need to figure out how to get you guys to my house. I should have thought about that." Mike said.

"Don't worry, lad! T' engineers made it so our exoskeleton separates into 4 pieces." Foxy said. "Yeah, and the suit is 7 pieces." Chica said. "Well, that would take a couple of trips back and forth, but it could work. After the shows are over tomorrow, I'll call my friend Steven so I don't have to make two trips, maybe." Mike said.

"Alright, sounds good!" Freddy said. "I'd better get going. I'm gonna need some sleep for the last day." Mike said as he gathered his keys, and left the place. "Bye guys, see you in the morning." Mike said. "Bye!" The group said at the same time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 5, 1991 - 7:08 AM | Freddy Fazbear's Pizza<strong>_

Mike went into the Dining Area, went into the box that controls the special effects, and held the button that will play his voice through the speakers. "Attention, please come to the Dining Area for a meeting. Thank you." Mike released the button and closed the box. All of the staff came. "Thank you. I'd like to announce that for a few months, this is our last day operating." Mike said, and the staff started to converse. They were in slight shock.

"We're gonna have a NEW Freddy's! New layout, rooms, animatronics and all. Thanks to the fundraiser, and the big bank of Fazbear Entertainment, this will bring in the crowds and it will make this place something to love." The staff surprised at this, and they were happy. Mike didn't know if the same staff would join, or if it would be different staff. After all, they have their connections, and they have worked for 10 years. Perhaps a few. "Thank you. So let's make today a day to remember!" Mike said, and left it at that.

The last day was their best day in years. The animatronics on their best behavior, the staff all happy. No incidents, the place looked great, shining, like in 1980. As the final show came to a close, and all of the visitors left, Mike called his friend, Steven, who he calls Steve. "Hey, Steve I need you to help me get some stuff to my place." "Yeah, by car. There's a few things, and I need you to drive around some of the things too." "I'm at Freddy's. Yeah, I'm actually the co-owner, since the owner died." "Alright, see you there." Mike waited, and played around with his Windows 3.0.

30 minutes later, he arrived. "Hey, Steve, thanks for coming. I'll go get the stuff." Mike said, and he was off when Steven nodded. He went into the Show Stage and took off the suits. Man, they were hard to get off. "Steve, I need a hand. These won't come off." Mike said, struggling. Steven came in the curtains. "Really, the 'things' are the animatronics?" Steve asked. "Yeah, no time for questions, just help me get the suit off." Mike said, and the suit came off. Steven jumped back at the sight of the exoskeleton.

"Man, that's creepy." Steven said. As time passed, they successfully dismantled all the exoskeletons and suits. Mike's car had Freddy and Foxy, while Steven's had Bonnie and Chica. And that would be the last time Mike went to the pizzeria, for a while, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapters mean one thing.<br>****Something big is coming up. But you don't know if that's true. I could just be saying that.  
>The idea of the animatronics staying with Mike is DeltaV's, and FNaF is Scott Cawthon's,<br>BUT EVERYTHING ELSE IS MINE! MUAHAHAAHAHAHA... I think.  
><strong>**I don't own FNaF or FNaF2, Scott Cawthon owns it all. I'm just here to write a story.**


	13. The Assembling

_**September 5, 1991 - 7:38 PM | Mike's Apartment**_

Mike and Steven pulled up to the apartment. They got out of their cars, and started to carry the disassembled endo and exoskeleton parts. Luckily, Mike's apartment was close by, on the 1st floor, no stairwells. They got into the apartment and started assembling.

"So, why are they at your apartment?" Steven asked. while assembling Bonnie. "Building's getting renovations. New animatronics, new rooms, it's gonna be big." Mike said, assembling Freddy. "So, why are we assembling them?" Steven asked. "Um..." Mike could only get out. "Hey, I need a flat-head." Mike said. Steven went and handed it to Mike. "You didn't answer-" "So, which one's your favorite?" Mike cut off Steven. "...Chica. Now, answer my-" "My favorite is Foxy, actually." Mike said, cutting off Steven once again. "ANSWER MY QUESTION." Steven said, annoyed. Mike sighed. "You'll see in a sec. Let's just assemble them."

Half an hour passed, all of them assembled, including the exoskeleton. "So, about my question." Steven asked. "Well, let me just turn on Freddy." Mike said. He unlatched Freddy's head-piece, opened the box, and turned the switch to "ON". In an instant, Freddy came to life. "Huh? Where am I?" Freddy said, looking around. "Hey, Freddy." Mike said from behind Freddy. Freddy turned around, and if animatronics could sigh in relief, it would have been then. "Oh, good, it's just you." Freddy said. "So, this is your place? It's pretty clean." "Yeah, I'm kind of a clean freak. Hold still, let me put your head back on." Mike said. Steven could only watch in shock. How did he know it was Mike's place?

Steven could only make out noises, as he tried to say words. "How do they know this is your place? Also, HOW? I don't think the phrase 'So, this is your place? It's pretty clean' would be entered into his memory." Steven said, freaked out. "Steven, they aren't your normal animatronics. They are programmed to walk around, have a human-like mind, have some feelings, they're pretty amazing." Mike said. "Why thank you, Mike." Freddy said.

"I didn't know that. Is it the same with the others?" Steven asked. "Watch and see." Mike said, as he turned on the other three. After a few minutes, Steven left Mike's apartment. "Welcome to my apartment. Now, remember, no wandering outside, and no breaking anything." Mike said. "Follow me."

Mike led the animatronics to a big, empty room. "If someone visits, you stay in here until he or she leaves. Got it?" Mike asked, and the four nodded. The four walked back to his living room. "When I turn you guys off tonight, I'll see what I can do to program you guys to be active from... 11 AM to 10 PM, maybe. I don't know, I'll decide later." Mike said. "But anyways, you explore around, I'm gonna take a nap."

Mike took a nap, and the animatronics decided to all wander around to the unseen areas of his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you won't be happy to hear this, but most chapters in this story will be this long.<br>****The plus side is that there will be chapters every 1-2 days, so less length, but more often! It's a win-win!  
>This has been Chapter 13. 13. Hmm. That's why it's so short.<br>****I don't own FNaF or FNaF2, Scott Cawthon does. "Yarr, quite the neat-o guy!" Yes, Foxy, I know.**


	14. The Visitor

_**January 14, 1992 - 2:46 PM | Mike's Apartment**_

It had been a little over 4 months since the animatronics arrived at Mike's Place. Construction on the new pizzeria was expected to be done near summer, and Mike was happy living with the animatronics, as if they're family members. Today, Mike's sister was visiting. It would be the first time someone other then Mike came over. She was less then 20 minutes away.

"Guys, my sister is coming over. I would of told you sooner, but I was cleaning up." Mike said. "Oh, so that's why you were rushing and cleaning." Chica said, and the other animatronics nodded. "You guys are gonna have to be in that room for a while." Mike said, pointing to the hallway which leads to the room.

"Alright, I guess." Bonnie said, walking to the room. "Yarr, is thar anything to do in there?" Foxy asked. "Yes, I know you guys get interested with things you haven't seen before, so I put some things in 'tharr'." Mike said, mocking Foxy. "Alright." Freddy said as he leaded the others inside. Mike closed the door, and went on his outdated computer for the time being.

30 minutes passed, a knock on the door. Mike opened the door. "Mikey! How've you been, long time no see." Mike's sister said, hugging him. "Hey Miranda. Here, have a seat." Mike said, as he leaded his sister, Miranda, to his living room. He closed the door behind her. "So, how've you been?" Miranda asked, putting her purse on the floor. "Well, I scored a job. Remember that old place, Freddy's?" Mike asked. "You mean the one with the animatronics and the cheap pizza?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, well, I've been working there for the past few days, as the night guard, um, 12 AM to 6 AM." Mike was cut off. "Really? Is it well-paying?" Miranda asked. "Well, not too much, but I was the most active one there, and the owner died, and turns out, they wanted me to be the new owner." Mike said. "Wow, you, the owner of that old place. How's the place?" "Well, it's not as busy as it was when it opened in the 80s, but the new staff are making an effort. Actually, the place is getting renovated. New building, animatronics, recipes, it's gonna be great." Mike explained.

"Really? Wow. You know, my favorite one was the pirate, you know, um..." Miranda said. "Foxy? Yeah, he's my favorite too. He still works like a charm-" Mike was cut off by a VERY loud thump coming from the other room. "What was that?" Miranda asked. "Um, hang on, I guess something fell off the shelf, hehehe..." Mike said, nervously running to the room. He opened the closed the door to see Chica on the floor.

"Oops, my bad, sorry, I slipped." Chica said, getting up. "Seriously, guys? You can't confuse her, she'll get suspicious." Mike said in a low volume. "It's not our fault t' floor be slippery, Mike." Foxy said. "It's not my fault cleaner makes the floor slippery. Just... be careful!" Mike said, slamming the door on them.

"Sorry, something fell, as I thought." Mike said. "What was it-" "HEY-um-ah... It was just... a book." Mike said, nervous. "What book can make that loud of a thump?" Miranda asked. "WELL-um... It was a very big, large, heavy... book..." "Alright. So, tell me more about this renovation. New animatronics?" Miranda asked. Mike wiped off his sweat. "Yeah, this one cute kid named Balloon Boy who gives balloons, and this marionette-like thing called The Puppet. He'll give the kids prizes. Oh, and the old animatronics are getting new suits."

"Well, sounds interesting. You have anything to drink?" Miranda asked. "Yeah-um, I have tea, cream soda, water, anything you need." "I'll take a tea." Miranda said. Mike went off to make her tea, to hear a door being opened. He rushed to the room with the animatronics to make sure they're in place. The door was shut. He went back into the living room to find Miranda gone.

"Phew, Miranda must be exploring." Mike went back to her tea. "She's just exploring, hehe. Wait... SHE'S EXPLORING?!" Mike ran to the door with the animatronics to find Miranda about to open the door. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked Miranda. "I heard some sound coming from this room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ANIMATRONIC'S POV<strong>_

They heard Mike and his sister talking right beside the door. They were making an effort to keep quiet. They all dropped what they were holding, and hid in the best places thinkable. The thinner one, Foxy, hid in a small closet, Chica hid behind a dresser, Bonnie ducked under a desk, and Freddy hid to the side of the door. Before they knew it, they heard the door open. "NO-!" Mike yelled as the door open.

"Chillax. There's nothing." Miranda said, and closed the door. The animatronics went back to doing what they were doing. But Chica's suit got caught on something. "Um, guys, help..." Chica said, struggling. Freddy went to see what Chica was caught on. "Some pointy thingy ripped through your fabric." Freddy said, and Chica used more force. "Careful, you can't rip your suit even more, all the others are dirty." Bonnie pointed out.

Something had to be done. The animatronics made a plan. They needed to go down the hall, and signal to Mike, without being visible from around the corner, which is where Miranda was. Freddy went and saw Mike. He tried to make a "come here" motion, but slipped on the floor cleaner, face first.

CRASH. Miranda scrambled to see what fell, and gasped. "NO, MIRANDA, DON'T LOOK!" Mike said, yelling. It was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>OOH! CLIFFHANGER! Bet you hate- *cough* I mean, LOVE that.<br>****See you next chapter to see what happens. I know what your thinking. "Why did you skip 4 months?!11!1!ONE  
><strong>**The story would be a bit too long if I made a chapter on every single day the pizzeria was being renovated.  
><strong>**So get ready for next chapter in 1-4 days, and I'll see you then.  
><strong>**I don't own FNaF or FNaF2, Scott Cawthon does.****  
><strong>


	15. Getting Along

It all happened so fast. All Freddy could do was stay on the ground, and not let out a word. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Miranda asked, scared. "Calm down, sis... STeriously, Freddy? You PROMISED you would stay in that room." Mike said, angry. "I tried to call you over here. Chica's suit got caught onto something, and we couldn't get it off." Freddy said.

"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Miranda yelled, confused and surprised. "This was supposed to be a secret. Sis, please don't tell anyone. I've been having the animatronics live with me while the place is being renovated." Mike said. "The... *huff* animatronics... *puff* living with you?!" Miranda said, out of breath. "...Yes." "All of them?" "...Yup."

"Miranda, have a seat, I'm gonna go see what's wrong with Chica." Mike said as he went into the room where Foxy, Bonnie and Chica are. Mike walked behind Chica. "Oh, that thing. Yeah, sorry about that, let me..." Mike said, and then whatever was on Chica's suit, snapped out. "Sorry. Also, secret's out. You can come out." Mike said as he walked out, and the animatronics followed him.

"Um... we're just gonna... wander around..." Bonnie said. "No, no, it's fine." Miranda said. "But something doesn't make sense. How are they taking like a human? They're animatronics!" "Well, they were programmed with talking, and feelings. They're four of a kind." Mike said, and the animatronics nodded.

Minutes passed, with Miranda and the animatronics getting along. "So, they really tried to take down a robber?" Miranda asked, giggling. "Oh, we didn't try, we succeeded." Chica said. "Yeah, but I didn't get out so well." Bonnie said. "Aye, Bonnie got blasted by that thin' in t' robber's hand. He went off for a couple o' days." "A gun?" Miranda asked, and Mike nodded.

"So, who played the guitar then?" Miranda asked. "I did." "Really, you with a hook for a hand, played his guitar?" Miranda asked, a little surprised. "Bonnie taught me how to. I must admit, it was fun t' be on t' stage for once." Foxy said.

Hours passed, and Miranda had to leave. "Bye sis!" "Bye Mikey. Oh, bye guys." Miranda said. "Bye!" The animatronics said at the same time. "Whew, what a day. You guys better be more careful." Mike said.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, short chapters lead to big surprises!<br>We'll see you in Chapter 16: "The New Renovations".  
>I don't own FNaF or FNaF2, Scott Cawthon does.<strong>


End file.
